poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Zomberry Island
The Unnamed City Island '''is an upcoming Island on Poptropica. It looks like it will take place in New York, according to Daily Pop sneak peeks. And acording to a Creator's Blog post, it may involve zombies. Theories Here you can write your theories for the Unnamed City Island. The Theories section will be here for '''A LIMITED TIME. When the Island and it's plot is announced, this section will be taken away. When the Island comes out, you can still post what you think of it in the "Reviews" section. 'Giant Dragon's Theory' Giant Dragon thinks that Unnamed City Island could finally be the release of Monster Island.. 'Happy Rider's Theory' Happy Rider thinks that Unnamed City Island may be Monster Carnival because Mews could of got some monsters that ecaped and could of ruined the city and made the poptropicans zombies somehow. 'Dangerous Knuckle's Theory' I Think its going to be about you are in a city and you need to save it 'Nye Drango's Theory' Nye Drango thinks the Unnamed City Island could be trash island and you have to clean it up. 'Moody Eel's Theory.' Moody Eel believes that this Island is not Monster Carnival Island, but it might be a sequel to Cryptids Island, and Harold Mews calls you to explore the city because it is said that at night paranormal creatures come out and roam the city. 'Small Glove's Theory' Small Glove belives that this is an Island where you are hired by Professor Mews to be a monster Hunter. Small Glove agrees with Moody Eel, execpt Small Glove thinks that Monster Carnival Island was changed to be the sequel to Cryptids Island. 'Brave Eye's Theory' Brave Eye thinks that the un-named city island is a sort of apocalypse island and you have to fight the zombies which were in deep sleep but now have woken up. And at one point all zombies will come together and the player AKA you will have to fight them. On one point you will have to drive a car to get away from them. Harold Mews is in this island obviously. Once again we will have to search for clues in bins and trash cans where Harold Mew is, as there is a photo in the Daily Pop. You will probably find him in a lab. ''Greedy Tornado's theory Greedy Tornado belives that this island may have some of poptropica's villians in it and they have mutated into zombies. Harold Mews is probably going to work with police to capture them and stop chaos all over the city and turn them back to normal. Squeezy Foot's Theory '' Squeezy Foot thinks that this island is a new Mews corporation place. We will have to go to many places like old abandoned city and fight monsters like zombies and prove that they exist. Gallery Poptropicanewyork.png Unnamed City Island Preview 1.png Unnamed City Island Preview 2.png Unnamed City Island Preview 3.png Unnamed City Island Preview 4.png Unnamed City Island Preview 5.png Unnamed City Island Preview 6.png Unnamed City Island Preview 7.png Trivia *One of the Daily Pop previews shows a restaraunt named, Work and a Hard Place, which is based off of the saying, Between a Rock and a Hard Place. *Joe's Donut Hole may be based of off Randy's Donuts, a famous donut shop just outside of Los Angeles, California. *Another Daily Pop post that may be for the Unnamed City Island shows a small, stuffed version of the Jersey Devil. *On one of the Sneak Peeks, if you look on the top, there is a tower that says 'M Mews Corp'. *This may be a sort of continuation or sequel island of Cryptids island because of the building M Mews Corp after Harold Mews and the stuffed Jersey Devil as the Jersey Devil was one of the cryptids you discover in Cryptids island. Also, monster-related sneak peeks for the island were shown. Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Unverified Islands Category:Unnamed Islands